owls_cavefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:The-Lonely-Owl/Stuff
Reign of Sand Rules 1. This is a Side group, not a full group. 2. You may only have 2 characters of different tribes 3. Once all the slots are filled you cannot apply 4. If someone has a tribe you wanted to be, please don't whine 5. Ya gotta be a part of the main Pyrrhia group for this laddies! Have some History Three hundred years since the Sandwings first drove the Skywings out of their territory, the Sandwings were at it again. Tribe after tribe, dragon after dragon, every wyrm except those of Sandwing blood was turfed out and made extinct in a mass genocide. Seawings had their seas dried up into oasis'. Skywings were slaughtered in their cavernous homes. Mudwings were forced into slavery until they all succumb to their harsh treatment. Rainwings were skinned and used as art. Icewings were shunned out of their homes in the Great Fire. Nightwings were captured and used in public executions for entertainment. During the Great Fire the Icewings fled to The Lost Continent. This was their gravest mistake however, as the Sandwings followed. With their most powerful animus' the Sandwings forced the entire continent to turn into tar and drown every dragon who stood on it. Any dragons who tried to fly away found themselves encased in a invisible dome and forced to go down with their home. After many years of putting their genocidal plan into action the Sandwings became the last tribe left on Pyrrhia. An Icewing with a scarf of crimson hated this. She despised her own tribe, yes, but this was wrong. In a final effort of resistance she took one egg from each tribe and froze them in a specially enchanted icy case. This ice would shield the eggs until they were dug up from their hidden tomb. Two thousand years later, after Sandwings have populated the entire island, they discover this tomb. Knowledge of the other tribes have died with them and so no Sandwing knows quite what these eggs are. The Sandwing Queen believes these eggs to be a bad omen and casts them out into the desert to die. This plan fails though, as a familiar face who is all too aware of the Lost Tribes finds the eggs. Now, hidden away where Jade Mountain Academy crumbles in disarray, Sidewinder watches over these eggs in hopes of the day they hatch. If small dragons come forth from the eggs then he must care for them like he did his own children. He cannot risk another soul seeing them, for they would instantly know that the 'bad omens' have hatched, and would hunt them down like animals. The Dragonets of The Lost Tribes This roleplay takes place four years after the dragons have hatched. They are restless and want to explore, but are always told to look the other way when they ask. Will they ever find a place for themselves in this world full of sand? The Dragonets The Guardian Sidewinder is an old dragon who looks surprisingly young for his age. Time is the only thing that cannot claim him. Despite this, he would gladly give his live for the dragonets he strives to keep safe from harm. Every dragon Sidewinder has ever known has fallen victim to death's cold grip. He understands that that is how life works, however he still wants to prolong the inevitable for those he protects. Sidewinder is the Dragonet's only source of information at the moment in time. While there are probably forgotten tomes littered in undiscovered temples, dragonkind is yet to uncover these sources. It seems that Sidewinder is the only dragon who remembers that there ever were other tribes. (I, Spacejump Zoroark, control this ever-so-punchable dragon) Important Individuals of The Sand Queen Giza The ruthless and vain Queen of the Sandwings. Giza is directly related to Queen Cleopatra, the Sandwing who caused the deaths of every other tribe. While Giza herself knows nothing of other tribes, she parades herself for being related to the savior of the Sandwings, the one who made them the most powerful beings in the realm. One would not want to trifle with her. Giza is also highly aware of the Bad Omens that exist in the world and puts up propaganda which tells each Sandwing to kill them on sight. King Nile King Nile is a whelp. He cowers in the Queen's shadow and meekly agrees with everything she says. He is also incredibly self-centered. If he had to choose between saving 7 babies or saving himself, he would save himself. Princess Vulture An ambitious young dragon who trains day and night to take the throne from her mother. Princess Vulture is very much like Princess Burn of the olden times. Though Burn is long forgotten nowadays, Vulture thoroughly enjoys setting things on fire and watching them burn. Princess Horizon The more tame of the two sisters. Princess Horizon fears that her sister is too ambitious and that it will bet he death of her. None the less, Horizon spends most of her time with her nose in a scroll rather then practicing to fight. If one of the Bad Omens was to stumble upon Horizon, she is the dragon who would make the dragons death the quickest and most painless. Prince Egypt Egypt is an Animus related to one of those who caused the Great Fire. He holds this fact proudly and makes sure nobody forgets how important he is. Though not much older then a dragonet, Egypt holds the authority of a battle-scarred general. He lives a very spoiled lifestyle and sees other Sandwings as lower than himself. Prince Hieroglyph A Sandwing of mystery and magic, Hieroglyph is an Animus related to one of those who caused the Great Fire. While less vocal about his authority then his brother, he still holds his head high and silences others with a simple stare. This Sandwing doesn't seem like much on the outside, but those who have seen the surgeon tools in his room know a very different side to Hieroglyph. Prince Tut Tut is all brawl and no brains. He'll charge into a fight without thinking about what its about for the sheer fact of the thrill. While it's easy to outsmart Tut, outlasting him in a one-on-one fight is impossible. Advice would be to suck-up to this dragon as much as possible so he doesn't see you as a threat. Dusty The leader of the Sandwing Search. Dusty leads his troops all across Pyrrhia in search for ancient history. It seems as though this Sandwing knows that Sandwings weren't the only thing to breathe except prey, but he has issues finding it. If he were to find the Bad Omens he would most likely take them to the Queen to prove his theory. This may end up incredibly badly for both parties. Place list The Ruins of Jade Mountain The Kingdom of Old (Old Sandwing Kingdom) The Diamond Swept Desert (Ex-Mudwing land) The Humid Overhangs (Ex-Rainwing land) The Burnlands (Ex-Icewing land) The Dragons Black (Ex-Nightwing land) The Jagged Pyramids (Ex-Skywing land) The Endless Shore (Ex-Seawing land) ______________________________________________________ Threats of Pyrrhia Sand Striders Sand Striders were created by Queen Cleopatra to vanquish any threads that may harm the Sandwings. However this went terribly wrong when the creatures broke free of their enchantments and turned on the 'Wings. These beasts have armor as tough as stone and are three times the size of the avarage dragon. They kill for sport rather then food as they feed off of sunlight. Form Please do keep in mind that, if two people ask for a dragon of the same tribe, only one can get the spot. I will personally choose which character I believe would fit the role better while also doing a background check. Thank you got being understanding. Username: OC name: Tribe: Gender: Apperance: Hybrid (please do not apply ist he Hybrid slot is already taken): Image?: This Takes Place With The Mudwing Queen Being The Granddaughter of The Current Queen, Queen Heron. The Queen After Heron Died in The War That Finalized The Takeover. Not so Long Ago, The Mudwings and Cavewings Took Hold of Pyrrhia.There Was no Escape From Their Terror. The Caves Had Eyes. Anyone Who Tried to Hide in a Cave Would Immediately be Attacked by One of The Cavewing Guards. The Other Tribes of Any Continent (Pyrrhia, The Lost Continent, Continent of The Clouds, and The Continent of Everlasting Frost) Were Inslaved. Their Only Job Was to Serve The Cavewings and Mudwings. This Was Until a Rebel Cavewing and a Rebel Mudwing Began Stealing Eggs From The Slave Hatcheries. The Cavewing, Anchialine, Planned to Raise The Dragonets, Teach Them About The Way Things Used to be, Never Let Them be Treated The Way The Others Treated Their Species. The Mudwing Was Evil and Used The Dragonets For Experiments. They Wanted to See if They Could Make Them Into Stronger Slaves. There are Three Groups in The World Now, The Mudwings and Cavewings With Their Slaves, Anchialine and Her Dragonet Group, and The Mudwing and Their Experiments. Once All The Dragonet Spots Are Filled up, Roleplay Will Begin With Their Hatching Day. '' '' The Tribe All Rankings, Except Slaves, Will Have Mudwings and Cavewings. Mothers and Dragonets Will Have Slaves, But as Soon as The Dragonets are Full Grown, Both Will be Moved Back to Slaves. The Queens x2 ---- The Kings x2 ---- The Royal Dragonets x5 ---- The General x1 ---- The Soldiers xInfinite ---- The Healers x5 ---- The Citizens xInfinite ---- The Slaves xInfinite ---- The Mothers xInfinite ---- The Dragonets xInfinite Anchialine's Group Caretakers x3 ---- Dragonets x25 The Scientist's Group Scientist x1 ---- Dragonets x25 Rules 1. Don't Complain if The Dragonet Spot You Want is Taken. 2. Don't Cause Drama 3. Don't Have an Overpowerful Character 4. You May Have as Many Characters as You Like, Only Because I am Asking For so Many Participants, But Please Don't Take Both Spots For a Species, Give Someone Else a Chance. Joining Form Name: Group: Gender: Species: Rank (If Part of "The Tribe"): Experiment Result (If Part of The Mudwing's Group): Category:Blog posts